


mental well being updates

by bludeath4



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludeath4/pseuds/bludeath4





	mental well being updates

heya, I wanna let anyone who reads this know that im doing better then I was and that my home is still off the walls but ive gotten in touch with my close friends and they've helped a lot. ive opened up a bit to my dad but hes under a lot of stress trying to pay bills so I normally just vent off to my friends, I still kept a lot in but the pressure is a bit better now that ive told someone sadly when im mad I still cant control myself very well ive tried working on it but I just get so worked up that I hit things...ive even hit my brother , I regret it ..sorta but I still get yelled at and now a lot more since my nana moved in, shes always gotta find something to complain about or 'discipline' my sister via making her feel useless. shes asked me before 'why does nana hate me?' both my parents when I told them this were in shock and mom actually showed that she cared for once to my sister I still hide away my feelings and what I want to say im just this ragdoll that was tossed out but im ok with that cause I have friends who care and that's all I need my anger I still need to work on I hide it well but some times not well enough cause I can see the fear in my sisters face when im mad, the last time I snapped when angry I punched a hole in a door cheap door but still a door stress relief is needed but I don't really know how to do that.. I don't wanna be the reason my sister runs and hides when I fight with mom I want her to feel safe with me but I feel like im more of a danger then anything


End file.
